Francis Drake
El Draque, King of Storms, King of Ghosts |voicea = Takano Urara |illus = Wada Arco |class = Rider |atk = 1,750/11,326 |hp = 1,881/12,830 |gatk = 12,398 |ghp = 14,056 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 65 |attribute = Star |qhits = 6 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 4 |deathrate = 50% |starabsorption = 208 |stargeneration = 9% |npchargeatk = 0.42% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Reverse S |traits = Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 20 |c2 = 25 |c3 = 30 |c4 = 35 |c5 = 40 }} |-| Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 20 |c2 = 25 |c3 = 30 |c4 = 35 |c5 = 40 }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |24}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |29}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP damage by 20% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Penthesilea. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) and Shuten Dōji. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Ozymandias. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogues on Agartha Chapter Release, 29 June 2017 Update. *She received Additional Dialogues on FGO Epic of Remnant Comic Release Campaign, 8 July 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= drake1.png|Stage 1 drake2.png|Stage 2 drake3.png|Stage 3 drake4.png|Stage 4 Drakeaf.png|April Fool FrancisDrakeArcadeCardStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= drakeicon.png|Stage 1 DrakeStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 DrakeStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 DrakeFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S065 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S065 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S065 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Drake new sprite1.png|Stage 1 Drake new sprite2.png|Stage 2 Drake new sprite3.png|Stage 3 S065 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S065 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S065 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo065.png|NP Logo Drakesprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Drakesprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Drakesprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Drakegun.png|Flintlock Drake gun old.png|Flintlock (Old) Drake_axe.png|Boarding Axe |-| Expression Sheets= Drake 1.png|Stage 1 Drake 2.png|Stage 2 Drake_3.png|Stage 3 Drake Alt.png|Lostbelt Costume (Atlantis Only) Pirate Princess Dahut.png|Pirate Princess Dahut (Agartha Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= Mugbonbon.png|Mug Bonbon (Valentine CE) 276.png|Anniversary Heroines PirateParty.png|Pirates Party! CE1116.png|Bestia del Sol |-| Others= FrancisDrakeArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Rider_extra.png|Official Fate/Extra Design by Wada Arco Category:Fate/Extra Category:British Servants Category:Pirate Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Enuma Elish Nullification Category:Riding Category:Okeanos Category:Agartha Category:Atlantis